Twist of Fates
by Ciera-Jane
Summary: Annabella and Emmaline get transported into the world of Vampire Diaries. Along the way they decide to change a few things for the better. This won't going to follow the storyline of Vampire Diaries. Only using a couple of things from the TV show including the characters and their names. Klaus/OC Jeremy/OC


In Emmaline and Annabella's minds last period always seemed to drag on the longest. Waiting to go to practice they sat at their desk staring at the clock willing it to move. The bell finally rang after what felt like an eternity. Emmaline and Annabella shot up from their seats rushing out of the room trying to beat the afternoon hallway traffic.

Emmaline's POV

Rushing out of the room I grabbed onto Annabella's arm dragging her through the crowd and towards our lookers. I felt Annabella pull her arm away and stop turning around I watch as a group of unsuspecting freshman collide into her. Not wanting her to get hurt before practice I reached out and trying to prevent her from crashing to the floor. She got up looking very pissed that she'd almost fallen. Swiftly turning on her heels she stared down the group of freshman who had bumped into her.

"Dumbass's watch where you're going." She said. The freshman get a scared look on their face not wanting to upset my sister. One of the freshman feeling brave looked my sister up and down. He rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"My bad sweet thang your beauty is like a magnet and my bodies attracted to it." He replied with a cocky grin. Trying not to laugh at the utter look of disgust on my sister's face I grab on to her arm. Knowing that she was about to cause a scene I dragged her away before anything could happen. We made it to our lookers without another incident like the one that happened earlier we grabbed our duffle bags and headed towards the locker room.

Upon arriving in the locker room our friend Morgan ran up to us asking if we wanted to hangout after practice. Declining her offer we explained that there was a new episode of Vampire Diaries on after school and we were heading home right after to watch it. Understanding our reasons for not wanting to join her later she walked away to get changed. Following her example we both changed and headed our separate ways to start practice.

Walking home after practice Annabella and I talked about how well cheerleading and volleyball practice went for each of us and how excited we were for tonight's episode of Vampire Diaries. Seeing that we were approaching our front door I grabbed the key out of my bag and unlocked it. Annabella went upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes and I did the same. After changing I went back downstairs and turned the TV to the appropriate channel and went into the kitchen to make some snacks.

When I finished getting everything we would need I brought it all to the living room. Annabella was already in there placing pillows and blankets on the couch. I set the snacks on the table and went over to help her arraign the blankets so we would be comfortable. Checking the time we saw that the show would start any minute so we situated ourselves and got ready for it to begin.

The episode we just beginning when I heard the storm the news talked about earlier start. Sighing I turned up the TV so we'd be able to hear it if the storm got too bad. Captivated by everything happening in the show I jumped when I heard a huge clap of thunder. Annabella started to laugh so turned to look at her give her a death glare.

"What" she said through her laughter.

"It not funny" I said continuing to glare at her.

"I believe it is" she said still laughing. Deciding that I was going to get nowhere with her I turned back to the TV. The storm was starting to get worse and it was getting harder to hear what was going on over the wind and the rain. After a particular big clap of thunder the house was thrown into darkness. Annabella and I let out frustrated screams.

"Oh come on it was just getting good." She said reaching for something. I could hear her moving stuff around as she looked for whatever it was she was searching for. She let out a triumphant yell as she found the object she wanted. The sound of buttons could be heard as she pressed things on the remote.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to turn the TV back on duh." She said still press what I believe to be the power button.

"That's not going to work. The powers out." I said reaching for the remote. As my hand grasped onto the remote she was holding a spark of electricity shot from the TV to the remote. I felt my body start to sway as the electricity traveled through my body. My eyes started to close as I feel onto an already passed out Annabella. Before I passed out I felt as though my body was being squeezed through a straw.

AN: This story is being co-written with a friend on Wattpad. The story is called The Butterfly Effect on her account.


End file.
